Giichi Asmodeus (High School DxD: Revival)
・アスモデウス (Current) ・イエルｳゼ (Former) ・ (Former) | Romaji = Giichi Asumodeusu (Current) Giichi Ieruuze (Former) Hyoudou Giichi (Former) | Race = Devil Human (Former) | Nicknames = Gicchi (By Sakurako) Hyoudou-kun (By Sword Gear) | Hair Color = Light-Brown | Eye Color = Silver | Equipment = Sword Gear Friendly Healer Lightning Judgment | Relatives = | Affiliations = Hyoudou Clan (Clan Head, Former) | Status = Alive | Ranking = Maou (Asmodeus, Former) Although, it was three years ago, and his Ranking has probably changed since then.}} Giichi Asmodeus is the main protagonist of High School DxD: Revival. Appearance Giichi Asmodeus is described (from Sakurako Leviathan's point of view) as a handsome, tall, muscular man, who looks in his mid thirties. His hair is described as a somewhat long, but not very long, silver hair. His eyes are described as light brown. Personality Giichi seems to be serious. Although, while talking with Sword Gear, he seems to be a little bit "off". Also, he seems to have a "Bad (Battle Maniac) Side". Story Seems that before the beginning of High School DxD: Revival, Giichi did/experienced something he regrets on. Plot 'First Story Arc: As a Warrior, As a Hyoudou Warrior! Volume 1 Volume 1 is a brief introducing of the characters and of the whole deal of High School DxD: Revival. It features the Four Maou (including Giichi himself) for the first time, it features Sword Gear for the first time, it features Breakdown for the first time, it features Shar'Crave Yerlyi for the first time, it features Leon Klow for the first time, and it features Friendly Healer for the first time. It ends at a scene, in which the Yerlyi Clan attack the Hyoudou Clan. Volume 2 Most of Volume 2 is about just the battle between Giichi to the Clan, although it's more like Giichi playing around with them. It features Kodoku Lucifer for the first time, it features Lightning Judgment for the first time, and it features a mysterious thing, for the first time. It ends at a scene, in which Giichi is already sleepy, after also taking care of some assins sent against him, all while being still sleepy. At the end, after taking care of the assassins, Giichi goes to sleep. '''Second Story Arc: The Cruel Truth And The Resolve Volume 3 It's already half a year past the events of Volume 2, and after waking up near Sakurako Leviathan, Giichi walks around town, and eventually falls into Kodoku's trap, and fights him. Amidst the fight, the fight changes into a fight over who is the true Daimaou. After overwhelmingly winning the fight, Giichi comes back to his home, only to be surprised and finding out that Sakurako waited for him at his home. Then, Ophis, his Queen, knocked, entered, and let Giichi know of the Game that was going to be that night. Giichi and Ophis hurried and arrived the place hour earlier than they were supposed to. Then, just as the match begins, Volume 3 ends in a cliffhanger. Volume 4 TBA Volume 5 TBA Powers and Abilities Immense Demonic Power: As Giichi was called by Sakurako Leviathan a "Fellow Maou", it makes sense he's at least Ultimate-Class Devil, meaning he has immense demonic power. And he is found out to be a Maou (Asmodeus). Furthermore, he was stated to be a Transcendental Being, which is a Super-Devil, and this was about 3 years before the fanfiction's start point, and thus makes Giichi extremely powerful. Flight: Being a Devil, Giichi can fly, using his demon wings. Thoughts Reding: It has been hinted and shown a lot of times through the series, but on Volume 4, it was confirmed that Giichi really has a thoughts reading ability. Pressure Pressure: An ability of the Hyoudou Clan, made by Issei Hyoudou. It's ability made by brute force using demonic power. It was made so because Issei was originally a human. It's described to look as if it was "the air itself". Giichi seems to control it very well, as he was able to use a 1,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000 Ton Pressure with ease. Power of Annihilation Power of Annihilation: An ability of the Hyoudou Clan, made by Issei Hyoudou. It's ability is something close to the Bael Clan's Power of Destruction. It was made be Issei, porbably becuase he was close to Rias Gremory, who inherited from her mother who actually was a Bael herself. Giichi is shown to actually pretty much master it, as shown at Volume 4: Belial of Championship Complex, at Life 2: Further Addiction; Power ∞ VS ∞ Power!, when he released a very powerful attack, which was of Annihilation, with ease. It was described as "a giant red ball" when Giichi used it like that. Equipment Sword Gear Sword Gear: A sword Annihilation Gear. *'Breakdown': An ability, similar to the Sacred Gears' Balance Breaker, yet, in the same time, it has a chant, making it similar to the Sacred Gears' Juggernaut Drive. Thus, it can be assumed, that the Breakdown has some kind of a curse, like the Sacred Gears' Juggernaut Drive. *'Basic Slash': A basic slash. As shown, it is very strong, as Ahrle said it wasn't his power alone, meaning Basic Slash is strong in its own. *'Godly Slashes': Unleashes dozens of thousands of slashes, making it impossible dodging or avoiding a hit. *'Yòu Dòu': Releases Gear's soul, giving it a body. This might be one of Gear's strongest abilities. *'Annihilation': Unleashes Spear's. This ability can be used when it's the "shift" of the second soul that is sealed inside Gear. Friendly Healer Friendly Healer: It's form is unknown, although, it is known that it's a Healing Type Annihilation Gear. *'Healing': A basic ability, as it is a Healing Type Annihilation Gear Lightning Judgment Lightning Judgment: A Lightning Type Annihilation Gear. *'Breakdown': An ability, similar to the Sacred Gears' Balance Breaker, yet, in the same time, it has a chant, making it similar to the Sacred Gears' Juggernaut Drive. Thus, it can be assumed, that the Breakdown has some kind of a curse, like the Sacred Gears' Juggernaut Drive. *'Divine Retribution': An ability that creates a super gigantic lightning in the form of a dragon, which spits out lightning. *'Night of Light': A very strong ability which seems to cover the sky and shot lightnings from there, strong lightnings, very strong lightnings. Quotes *(To Ajuka Beelzebub) "If you cannot, and shall not, then teleport me!" (Volume 1, Life 2: Shar'Crave Yerlyi, Part 2) *"Who are you? Are you Beelzebub-san's spy?" (Volume 1, Life 2: Shar'Crave Yerlyi, Part 2) *"I'm Asmodeus, a Satan, just like Beelzebub-san." (Volume 1, Life 2: Shar'Crave Yerlyi, Part 2) *"Shar'Crave Yerlyi... I want to see that sad face of yours! I want to see that surprised face of yours, knowing the one you want to kill the most is right in your territory...!" (Volume 1, Life 2: Shar'Crave Yerlyi, Part 3) *"Hmmm... "Vali Lucifer", does the name ring any bells?" (Volume 3, Life 3: The Fight Between The Two Mythological Daimaous, Start!, Part 3) *"No need for all of these unneeded formalities, Belial-san." (Volume 4, Life 4: Five Remaining Against One Dominating!!, Part 1) Trivia *Giichi's name is written with Kanji for "Falsehood" and Kanji for "One". **This is hinting about his identity, about his name, being fake. *Giichi's (former) last name, "Yerhze", is based on Giichi's killer's (last) name, "Shar'Crave Yerlyi". **Giichi's (former) last name, "Yerhze", is pronounced with "h". *Gicchi isn't the first nickname I thought to give to the energetic girl to call Giichi, and there were some before, like, for example, "Aarucchi", which was because I named the character "Ahrle". **Actually, "Aarucchi", too, wasn't the first nickname I thought the energetic girl would call him, but rather "Ahrley". *Giichi's theme songs are: **"It's Over When It's Over", by "Falling in Reverse" **"Liar", by "ONE OK ROCK" **"This Is Gonna Hurt", by "Sixx:A.M" Notes Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Male Characters Category:兵藤 一誠 Category:High School DxD: Revival Category:Fanon Devils